


An umbrella (not) made for two

by BlackadderVII



Series: Godnet One Shots [1]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Bug Lesbians, Canon divergence- no infection, Established Relationship, F/F, Girls Kissing, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing in the Rain, not beta read but who even cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackadderVII/pseuds/BlackadderVII
Summary: Hornet and Tamer go for a walk in the City of Tears
Relationships: God Tamer/Hornet (Hollow Knight)
Series: Godnet One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070231
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	An umbrella (not) made for two

**Author's Note:**

> hi

All was quiet in the City of Tears, other than the torrential rain. Even for Hallownest’s capital, it was especially heavy today. 

Hornet barely noticed. Neither did God Tamer. They meandered through the near-flooded and deserted streets, bodies pressed close together because the umbrella was too small for two.

It was too small on purpose.

“Tamer?” Hornet asked, stopping to look up at her much taller girlfriend. 

“Yes, love?”

“Do you know where we’re going?”

“No, I thought you did.”

Hornet thought for a second and replied, “Let’s go nowhere at all.”

“That’s fine with me.”

They continued walking, talking about everything and nothing in particular. The pair saw no other bugs- the other inhabitants of the city were more inclined to not take the risk of catching pneumonia or being carried away by the rising tide.

“Fools,” Tamer commented when Hornet proposed this. “They’ll be trapped when the floods come. By next morning, the streets will be lined with drowned corpses.”

“That’s a cheery thought,” Hornet responded, laughing, her voice laden with sarcasm.

“Isn’t it, though? Don’t worry, darling, we’ll float through together. I wouldn’t let a little natural disaster take you away from me.”

“Float?” Hornet scoffed, “On what? Neither of us can even swim!”

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe a boat will drift past.”

“Whose boat are you thinking of stealing?” She tried to look stern, but a laugh soon broke through. The already hypothetical discussion had moved into ridiculousness.

“Nobody’s in particular. And it isn’t really stealing if they’re already drowned. Then we can sail away to a deserted island and I can have you all to myself.”

“Oh, you’re simply awful. Are you abducting me, then?” 

“It depends. Do you wish me to do so?”

“Of course not, but-” she fake-swooned into Tamer’s arms- “I fear I am too weak to stop you. Oh, the poor princess, powerless to prevent her capture at the hands of a mighty warrior.”

Tamer brought her hands together in an awkward (because she was still holding her girlfriend) and exaggeratedly slow clap. “Author, author. You should be on stage.”

Hornet ignored her and continued, “And now the evil, atrocious, kidnapper has proposed a ruinous ransom for the princess’s release. Ah, the horror!”

“Fine, I’ll bite. What’s the ransom?”

“That is for you to decide, no?”

“A kiss, then, captive.” Tamer dipped Hornet and their lips connected. The umbrella felt to the ground and rolled away, leaving them to be drenched by the rain. Neither noticed. Neither cared. 

After what seemed like eternity- and Hornet certainly wished the kiss would last that long- they broke apart. 

And because she wasn’t going out without a last hurrah, Hornet said, “Ah, it seems I have developed Stockholm Syndrome. My abductor is too beautiful to resist.”

Tamer smirked, “I thought I was evil and atrocious.”

“Oh, quiet. Come, we should return home. We are getting wet.”

“I don’t mind.”

“You could catch cold.”

“Would you care for me?”

“Of course.”

“Then it’s worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> i feel kind of insecure about my fics being cringe so someone saying how much they like it would be nice.
> 
> (hint, hint.)


End file.
